Babysitting
by Pawprinter
Summary: Elephant. Lipstick. Unicorn. Dance. Nargles. Luna is babysitting the Weasley kids and things go a little crazy. "There's an elephant in our room. And we can't get it to leave." "We can't sleep if we know it's watching us." "Cause an elephant watching you is just creepy." "Really creepy." "Make it go away." My entry for the Quotes Challenge.


**Hey! Yes! This is the fourth story of the day, I'm not even kidding! I wrote four stories all today, and I even have some new chapters! I'm just so busy today! Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sadface)**

**This story is for 'Quotes Challenge' hosted by selemi! Thank you for putting on an amazing contest. It was tons of fun! So for this contest I had to do crazy things. **

**My story should have included a****s many of the follow quotes: '****Somewhere, just out of sight, the unicorns are gathering.' '****Are you calling that turkey a liar?' '****Today is yesterday, and tomorrow is today, you nincompoop!' '****My heart beats to the rhythm of your feet.' '****Take this lipstick and wield it with care.' '****Funny, I thought you were actually sincere about my predicament.' '****Just ignore the elephant and I'm sure it will go away.' '****What is the definition of the word definition?' '****Get out of my way, noobs!' '****I'm much more awesome-er than you because I have a nose!'**

**I somehow made a story in under a day that had all of these quotes! So this story is going to be very random, just wait.**

**This story is for all of my friends I made here on ! Beblessed, xxxMusaRockz, Purple Sky Juliet, BellaNessieCullen, FrozenRoseLily, WWWShop, Smilewhenyoucan, Hutsune, and many more. I love all of you to bits, I wouldn't know what to do with out all of you!**

**I hope you enjoy my little story...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Babysitting**

* * *

"Can you tell us more stories about the magic land, Aunt Luna?" Little Lily asked. Luna walked up to the bed Lily was in and sat down on the edge.

"I will, but everyone has to be in bed." Luna said. Lily reached across her bed, to her bed table, and pulled a stuffed dog towards her. She pushed him under the covers and smiled at Luna. Luna nodded. "Good, now we can start the story telling." Luna said. Lily smiled greatly and sat up straighter. "What one do you want to hear?" Luna asked. Lily put her hand to her chin and wrinkled her eyebrows together in thought.

"Can I hear about the The Fountain of Fair Fortune?" Lily asked. Luna nodded her head slowly, desperetly trying to remember the tale.

"Well..." Luna began, but she got cut off. Albus and Hugo had poked their heads in the room and sighed.

"There's an elephant in our room." Albus mumbled. Hugo nodded his head in agreement.

"And we can't get it to leave." Hugo complained.

"It's not like a normal elephant." Albus added. Luna sighed and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, this one isn't big; it's the smallest thing we've ever seen."

"We can't sleep if we know it's watching us."

"'Cause an elephant watching you is just creepy."

"Really creepy."

"Make it go away" They coursed. Luna opened her eyes and smiled. They really did remind her of Fred and George with their twin-speak.

"Just ignore the elephant and I'm sure it will go away." Lily called from the bed. The boys shook their heads.

"Lily, can you come and scare it away?" Hugo asked. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You two are being babies, just do it yourself!" Lily snapped. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Funny, I thought you were actually sincere about my predicament." Hugo mumbled.

"Go and get Teddy, he'll do something about it." Lily said. The boys shook their heads and were about to say something else, until Luna cut them off.

"Boys, please." Luna said. She reached down into her purse and dug around. She pulled out a shiny container and held it out for the two cousins to take it. "Take this lipstick and wield it with care." Luna said with a smile. "It will protect you from the elephant."

"But it's lipstick."

"We don't want to be seen with _lipstick_."

"Yeah, that's _girl_ stuff."

"And we _are_ boys."

"_Not_ girls."

"Take it back."

"I think that's more scary than the elephant watching us sleep."

"Actually the proper grammer is scarier, not more scary." Rose said. She poked her head in the room the where her brother and cousin were talking. "I'll go get Teddy with them." Rose said. She took the two hands and left the room. Luna turned back to Lily with a sigh.

"That was silly." Lily mumbled. Luna sighed and nodded.

"Very." Luna agreed. She opened her mouth and was just about to say something when another voice filled the air.

"Aunt Luna!" A girl called. Luna turned to the door way to see Molly standing there with a Muggle dictionary in hand. "I need help."

"With what?" Luna asked. Molly smiled and walked over to where Luna was sitting.

"I can't find the definition of definition." Molly grumbled. "What is the definition of the word definition?" She asked. Luna sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what the proper definition is." Luna said. Molly pouted and got up from the bed. "You could go ask Dominique, or Teddy, or Vicki, or even help from your sister or any of your other cousins."

"I'll just go to the book room." Molly muttered. She got up from the bed and pouted as she walked away. Luna turned towards Lily with a smile.

"It's not my fault!" Luna said. Lily pouted again.

"Can you just tell me the story?" Lily asked. Luna nodded.

"Yes. Well, there are three witc-"

"Get out of my way, noobs!" Luna groaned and turned to the door. Mere seconds later Teddy appeared in the doorway with Hugo, Albus, and Rose tagging behind him. "Aunt Luna, did you send these three to come take an elephant away?" Teddy asked. Luna sighed.

"Ted, just go help them. I'm trying to put Lily to bed." Luna sighed. Teddy groaned and turned back to the three kids.

"Go find Vic for me." Teddy said. Albus scrambled off the ground and went running down the hallway screaming for his cousin. "And what one of you were scared of unicorns?" Teddy asked. He crouched down so he could be eye level with the two little ones.

"I am." Rose whispered. She bit her lip shyly and looked to the ground. Teddy smiled.

"Perfect." Teddy said. He stood up just in time to see Vic and Albus turn to corner. Vic was holding the hand of Albus as he chatted happily to the girl.

"Let's get going to catch that elephant." Teddy mumbled. The group turned around and started walking towards Ablus' room. Luna turned to Lily with a wide grin.

"They're crazy." Lily mumbled.

"They are." Luna agreed.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story now?" Lily asked. Luna nodded.

"Sure." Luna said. "On-"

"Aunt Luna can we show you our dance routine?" A dark red head asked. Luna turned to the door to face Dominique and her cousins. There was Dominique, Louis, Roxy, Fred, and Lucy were all standing in a block together, wearing slightly matching outfits, but mostly mix matched outfits.

"I'm kind of busy…"

"One, two, a one, two, three, four!" Roxy called. They all leaped up into the air and started dancing and twirling. In a matter of seconds they all crashed into each other painfully. The hit the floor with a thud.

"And we are okay." Louis called. He sat up from the pile of tangled limbs and rubbed his head and groaned.

"My heart beats to the rhythm of your feet." Fred mumbled.

"Shut up, Fred!" Dominique yelled. She sat up from the pile and looked at Luna. "It's an inside joke." She turned back to Fred and sent a glare at him.

"Okay, you guys can go practice in one of your rooms; I need to put Lily to bed." Luna said. The older kids nodded and the all sat up. There were mumbled of pain coming from the pile as they shuffled away. Luna turned back to Lily.

"You're a turkey." Lily mumbled angerly. Her arms were still crossed and she had an angry pout on her face.

"Oh, Lil." Luna said. She laughed. "I'll be able to tell you a story sometime tonight."

"And a liar." Lily mumbled.

"Are you calling that turkey a liar?" Luna asked. Lily smiled.

"You're that turkey liar." Lily mumbled with a smile.

"Do you want me to tell you the story?" Luna asked. Lily smiled and nodded. "Okay, well this story is abou-"

"Aunt Luna!" Someone screamed. The patter of little feet down the hallway filled Luna's ears. Lily pouted and crossed her arms. "Teddy is being mean to me!" The young girl screamed. She turned the corner into Lily's room and ran into Luna's arms.

"What did Teddy do this time?" Luna asked. Rose was sobbing into Luna shoulder.

"He said 'Somewhere, just out of sight, the unicorns are gathering.'" Rose sobbed. "He knows I'm frightened of unicorns." Rose sobbed. Teddy came walking in the room, laughing uncontrollably. Luna sighed.

"Teddy, deal with your cousin." Luna said. Teddy made no move to grab her. "Today, Ted." Luna ordered.

"Today is yesterday, and tomorrow is today, you nincompoop!" Teddy mumbled. Luna raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Don't be childish and do it now, Teddy." Luna said. She lifted Rose off her lap and held her in the air for Teddy to take her. Teddy sighed and took Rose in his arms. "Now go help the other girls." Luna said. Teddy rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Luna turned back to Lily. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slower than usual. Luna smiled. She got off of the bed and left the room. Luna was about to turn the corner of the hallway when James, Albus, and Hugo's yells filled the hallway.

"I'm much more awesome-er than you because I have a nose!"

Luna froze going down the stairs, afraid that their screams would have woke Lily. For a few minutes everything was silent until…

"Aunt Luna! You still haven't told me a bed time story!"

Nargles.

* * *

**How did you like it? I had the best time writing it, I hope you liked reading it. Yes, I included all of the next gen. kids! Good job, me!**

**So please review. You can review whatever about my story. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**Until next time,**

**Paw**


End file.
